SUEÑOS Y FANTASIAS HUMEDOS
by Yeka-zo
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra en la que Edward se encuentra acompañando a Bella y velado su sueño, ella tiene sueños húmedos con él. Como reaccionara Edward ante esto y su ¿imaginación?
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS Y FANTASIAS HUMEDOS**

Una noche como cualquier otra en la que Edward se encuentra acompañando a Bella y velado su sueño, ella tiene sueños húmedos con él.

Como reaccionara Edward ante esto y su ¿imaginación?

Demonios porque justo hoy tenía que ser una noche cálida en Forks, ¿Por qué hoy?, justo hoy. De verdad que alguien me quiere castigar hoy o de verdad me odia mucho la vida.

Vamos Bella deja de moverte, por favor, solo quédate quieta.

Porque justo hoy tenía que tener pesadillas, a caso no se da cuenta lo apetitosa que se veía con su nueva pijama, de seguro Alice lo había planeado todo.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Bella y yo estábamos en la sala viendo televisión, cuando entro Alice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bella- dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros.

-¿si?- respondió mi dulce Bella algo cautelosa.

-Toma- dijo Alice entregándole una caja azul con un moño rojo.

-y esto ¿qué es?- pregunto Bella con cara de sorpresa, igual que yo, pero Alice bloqueo todos sus pensamientos para mí y eso no era una buena señal.

-Pues un regalo- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-pero…- Alice la interrumpió.

-Te va a hacer falta, pronto hará calor y tus pijamas no te van a ayudar.

-¿calor? ¿pijamas? ¿ayuda?- cuestiono Bella

-tu solo confía en mí- dijo Alice y desapareció.

Bella abrió el regalo y se sobresalto cuando saco la pijama de dos piezas que Alice le regalo.

Su pijama consistía en un cachetero y una blusa de tirantes ajustada en el pecho y suelta en la parte de abajo, de color azul celeste.

Bella se horrorizo y sonrojo al máximo, mientras mi mente de inmediato se imagino a Bella con esa pijama y sentí como mi miembro se empezaba a tensar, así que rápido descarte ese pensamiento.

-Alice está loca, si piensa que me pondré esto, aquí en Forks.

-sí- dije ido aun tratando de calmar a mi mente y pensamientos de Bella con el pijama puesta.

_**- Fin Flash Back -**_

Hoy extrañamente hacía calor y había sol en Forks, motivo por el cual Charlie había salido a pescar todo el fin de semana, dejando a Bella sola en casa, bueno según él. Por lo mismo Bella y yo no habíamos salidos y Bella había decidido hacer las tareas de la casa, para mi desgracia, pues al ver tan buen días decidió usar algo se su ropa de Phoenix, ropa que yo no había visto nunca.

Por eso casi me da un infarto (si pudiera) cuando la vi abrirme la puerta de sus casa vestida con un short azul, ajustado a su bien redondeado trasero y una blusa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver sus redondos pechos, más de lo normal, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima y comérmela a besos y más.

Como ya había desayunado, empezamos a hacer los labores domésticos, empezó por limpiar la cocina, mientras yo limpiaba la sala, cuando acabamos la planta baja, decidió lavar la ropa, pues ya tenía mucha acumulada. Una vez que terminamos con la ropa, fue turno de ir a la planta alta.

Tuve que salir cuando empezó a lavar el baño, pues verla inclinada y tallando el piso, fue la cosa más sexy que había visto, el ver el sudor en su frente y su cuerpo moverse a un ritmo constante, hizo que mi mente empezara a tener pensamientos lujuriosos y eso empezó hacer que mi pantalón se volviera una verdadera prisión.

El tiempo paso tortuosamente lento y cada vez me era más difícil estar tranquilo junto a Bella.

Bella propuso que viéramos una película y yo acepte, pero de saber que la película era más sexosa que de comedia me hubiera opuesto.

Toda la película Bella estuvo abrazada a mí o recostada en mi pecho, podía notar como Bella también se iba excitando al igual que yo, conforme avanzaba la película.

Por fin Bella dijo que tenía sueño, así que se fue a bañar, mientras yo esperaba en su cuarto, trataba de calmarme y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Bella y su dulce aroma de excitación. Pero todo se fue a la borda cuando Bella entro al cuarto con la pijama que Alice le había regalado y con su cabello aun húmedo cayendo por su espalda.

-pensé que no la usarías nunca- dije con la voz más clara que me salió.

-yo pensaba lo mismo, pero hace mucho calor y además he lavado mis demás pijamas.

Y con esa simple respuesta se acerco a mí y me beso, yo correspondí a su beso y me permití acariciar sus brazos, espalda y un poco más abajo, mientras el beso se profundizaba, ella por su parte acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de mi playera.

Nos separamos cuando a Bella le empezó a faltar el aire, aunque aun la tenía sostenida por su cadera. En eso Bella bostezo y lo tome como señal para recostarla en mi pecho, taparla y empezar a tararear su nana, pero Bella se destapo, alegando que hacía mucho calor.

No llevaba ni una hora durmiendo cuando Bella empezó a moverse inquietamente, pensé que tenía una pesadilla así que empecé a tararear su nana otra vez y acariciar su espalda dulcemente, pareció calmarse.

Pero al poco rato empezó a moverse otra vez, solo que esta vez Bella se movía aun mas insistentemente, estaba por despertarla cuando lo que dijo e hizo me dejo petrificado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**- Flash Back -**_

-Bella no vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez lo mismo- dije tratando de calmarme

-yo tampoco quiero discutir- dijo Bella ancándose en el borde de su cama y acercándose a mí.

-entonces…- no me dejo seguir, ya que me empezó a besar y me jalo para que me acostara en la cama y se coloco sobre mí.

-Bella- dije tratando de entender que pasaba

-shddd-dijo mientras me seguía besando y acariciando, fue entonces cuando las manos de Bella se posaron sobre mi miembro y empezó a frotarlo y sin previo aviso comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-pero ¿qué haces Bella?- le dije ya estando al otro lado de su habitación-

-o vamos Edward, al menos podemos tener…-

-pero quien te metió esa idea- dije aun tratando de calmarme-

-nadie- me respondió, volteando hacia otro lado, pero su incapacidad para mentir la delato.

-Bella- dije en tono de advertencia.

-Bueno mejor olvídalo- dijo mi dulce Bella acomodándose para dormir.

-Bella, sabes que para mí también es duro, que también quiero estar contigo de esa forma, pero no quiero lastimarte- le dije acunándola en mis brazos y acariciando su espalda.

-lo sé, lo sé, es tan solo que a veces me es difícil controlar mis hormonas- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho- yo sé que cuando te sientas listo lo vamos a intentar, pero no te enojes, es culpa de mis hormonas y de que tu eres tan bueno en todo- me dijo suspirando.

_**- Fin Flash Back -**_

-claro que quiero Edward- dijo Bella en un jadeo y empezó a subir su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura.

¿Pero qué pasa?, porque Bella decía eso y por que empezaba a subir su temperatura.

-mmm, oh

Fue justo con ese jadeo y el movimiento insistente de sus caderas que me di cuenta que Bella estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo.

Y como desee poder yo también tener sueños húmedos con ella, con mi dulce y sexi Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ver a Bella dormir con esa sensual pijama y verla moverse ante el placer que le provocaba su sueño húmedo, hizo que yo me excitara de sobre manera.

-oh, oh, siiiiiiii- decía Bella y se movía cada vez más insistente sobre la cama.

-siii, justo ahí- decía entre jadeos y gemidos de placer mientras movía las caderas y su pecho subía y baja, debido a su respiración agitada.

Sin pensarlo más, me lleve mis manos a mi miembro, ya más que erecto, debido a los movimientos y gemidos de Bella.

Bella seguía gimiendo y moviéndose mientras yo ya me encontraba bombeando mi miembro, desde que había empezado a andar con Bella y sentir deseos carnales por ella, había empezado a masturbarme como todo un adolescente que era, pensando siempre en que era mi dulce y sexy Bella la me acariciaba, imaginado cada vez mas y mas escenarios para mis fantasías con ella.

Mi imaginación era cada vez mejor, ya que era lo único que me serbia para complacerme, ya que un no me sentía listo para estar con Bella.

Fue justo es ese momento cuando una idea cruzo mi mente.

Recordé que había leído un artículo sobre el sueño donde decía, que llegando a una etapa de él, podrías hablarle al paciente y el te diría o haría lo que tú le pidieras.

No yo no podía ser tan mezquino y hacerle algo así a mi dulce y sexy Bella, a mí niña, a mí ángel. No, no podía.

-oh Edward - dijo Bella en un jadeo y dejando ver lo erecto que estaban sus pezones y lo mojado que estaba su cachetero.

-lo siento mi Bella- le dije al oído y bese su frente, he hice lo único que podía hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

-Bella, que te estoy haciendo

-oh, me estas tocando

-¿Dónde?

-los pechos- respondió mi dulce Bella con la voz más ronca que le había oído.

-así- dije posando mis manos en los excitados pechos de Bella y apretándolos levemente.

-sí, así- dijo estremeciéndose de placer, esto solo me ínsito a mover mis pulgares de forma acompasada sobre sus excitados pezones, mientras mis dedos ejercían presión sobre sus pechos.

-ooooo- soltó Bella el aire que tenia contenido.

-más, más- pedía Bella entre jadeos, al darme cuenta que su blusa era ya una prisión para sus ya muy duros y erectos pechos, la rompí para liberarlos de su prisión.

Ver a Bella desnuda de la parte de arriba, solo hizo que mi apetito por ella aumentara, y sin más me lleve un de sus pechos a la boca, ganándome por parte de Bella un fuerte gemido de placer.

Chupaba, besaba, succionaba, pellizcaba y hasta mordía levemente los pechos de Bella, alternando entre unos y otro, ganándome por parte de Bella fuertes gemidos y que su excitación creciera más, daba gracias que Charlie no regresara sino hasta mañana por la tarde, sino ya nos hubiera descubierto debido a los fuertes y sensuales gemidos de mi Bella.

Yo quería más, más de Bella, quería saborearla más, así que deje sus pechos para besarla y Bella respondió dándome un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, que sabían mejor que nada en el mundo.

Pero yo quería más, así que sin dejar de besarla dirigí mis manos a su cachetero ya más que mojados y se los retire casi salvajemente. El olor de su excitación era ya más fuerte y embriagante, sin resistir más deje los labios de Bella para besar ahora su intimidad.

En cuanto di el primer beso casto a su intimidad, Bella jadeo más sonoramente que antes y dejo salir todo el aire que una vez más, había contenido.

Lentamente separe un poco sus piernas para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad y comencé a besarla.

El sabor están bueno y difícil de describir que quería todo lo que había en Bella. Mi lengua empezó a recorrer cada pliegue de Bella, mientras ella gemía y gemía sin parar, esa era la mejor música para mis oídos.

-más, más- era lo único que Bella atinaba a decir, entre gemido y gemido, tuve que sostener sus caderas para que no se moviera tanto y así evitar accidentes.

Porque este momento lo quería alargar lo más posible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Bella no tardo en llegar al orgasmo y venirse en mi boca, quien gustosa tomo todo lo que Bella tenia para mí.

Bella jadeaba tratando de calmarse y recuperarse, yo estaba a su costado acariciándola, verla recuperarse era muy excitante, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de tomar aire, ver el sudor cubrir todo su cuerpo y era aun más sexy ver como cada vez que besaba su cuello o acariciaba su pecho o intimidad ella volvía a gemir y quedarse sin aire, eso era aun mejor.

A pesar de haber satisfecho a Bella y sentirme bien por eso, mi miembro aun estaba duro y erecto, pues el aun no había recibido su atención para descargarse.

Estaba por empezar a masturbarme de nuevo cuando una idea cruzo mi mente.

Me acerque a Bella abrazándola por detrás, haciendo que Bella sintiera a mi erecto miembro contra su trasero y me acerque a su oído.

-Bella

-si- dijo soltando el aire

-te gustaría complacerme

-si- dijo alegremente, cosa que me éxito más.

-Entonces hazme ahora tu sexo oral- Bella dudo un momento, pero después en un movimiento atrevido y sensual, se puso arriba de mí y me beso de una manera casi salvaje, su beso era muy sensual, al igual que su movimiento de caderas sobre mí ya excitado miembro.

Me beso un momento más y poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mis garganta hasta mi pecho, al llegar ahí se desvió a mis pezones y son su pequeña y rosada lengua los empezó a succionar, de la manera más rica que puede haber imaginado.

Cuando sentía que ya no aguantaría mas la dulce tortura que Bella me estaba dando, ella dejo mis pezones y empezó a dejar de nuevo un camino de besos húmedos por mi abdomen, hasta llego a mi ya muy excitado miembro.

Primeo lo tomo entre sus delicadas manos frotándolo a todo o largo y cuando menos le espere sentí un beso en la punta de mi miembro haciendo que soltara un gran gemido de placer, aun no lograba comprender la sensación cuando sentí que la boca de Bella cubría la puntita de mi miembro y lo succionaba de una manera exquisita, mientras que con su pequeña y caliente mano apretaba el resto de mi miembro.

Con cada succión de la boca de Bella era como tocar el cielo y tenía que hacer uso de todo mí autocontrol para no hacer algún movimiento brusco y lastimarla.

No sabía si Bella había practicado antes o es que era muy buena, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que me venía y se lo hice saber a Bella, pero ella no se aparto y se tomo todo lo que salió de mí, fue tan grande mi orgasmo que solté un gran grito descomunal.

Pero después me arrepentí de ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Edward que pasa, porque gritas- me pregunto Bella, despertándose algo alterada y volteándome a ver.

Yo estaba como idiota, con mis manos en mi miembro aun erecto acostado a lado de Bella y sin saber que decir, mientras Bellas seguía observándome con los ojos muy abiertos y con duda en ellos.

Cuando su mirada se desvió levemente de mis ojos y se enfoco en mis manos, sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de un rojo intenso y sus ojos se abrieron y quedaron como platos.

-yo-o Bella, lo siento- dije saliendo de mi transe y llevando de nuevo mi miembro erecto a mis pantalón, para ocultarlo de la vista de Bella.

-Edward tu…- dijo Bella saliendo de su asombro.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, están solo que tú te estabas moviendo y jadeando y estabas tan sexy con esa pijama y estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo, y yo no me puede aguantar más.-

Me quede callado mientras esperaba una reacción de ella- lo siento Bella, no debía de hacer esto y más en tu presencia.

-tienes razón, no debiste- dijo Bella molesta.

-he de decir que tienes culpa en ello, por tentarme todo el día

-pero a una si no debiste y más si yo estaba presente para ayudarte a liberarte.- me dijo molesta.

-de verdad que lo siento Bella

-pues deberías – dijo - Porque yo hubiera podido ayudarte y tú me hubieras ayudado a mí, pues yo también te he necesitado- y acabando de decir esto se acerco a mí y se sentó sobre mí.

-que te parece si aprovechamos que ya estoy despierta y tu excitado y lo intentamos ahora - dijo mientras se empezaba a mover sobre mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y logrando que los dos gimiéramos.

-Bella yo

-me lo debes, por hacer lo que hiciste.

-así- dije mirando en sus ojos la lujuria y sintiendo su sexo húmedo a través de su pijama y su cuerpo excitado.

-sí, y si no quieres que me enoje contigo- dijo haciendo un puchero muy lindo y sexy, volviéndose a mover.

Esto me hizo desear probarla como lo había hecho en mi fantasía, saborearla y comérmela; Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Bella empezó a sacar mi miembro de mis pantalones y lo empezó a acariciar con sus delicadas manos.

-Bella que haces- pregunte apenas dejando salir un jadeo.

-pues haciendo que grites de placer- fue su simple respuesta antes de empezar a comerse mi miembro y fue justo ahí que me di cuenta que era mejor que mi fantasía, haciendo que mis ansias por probarla crecieran mas, como mi erecto miembro.

Pues al fin estaba listo para comérmela toda y dejar las fantasías de masturbación atrás.

**_Fin_**

_Hola:_

_Espero que les gustara mi pequeña historia, hace tiempo que no escribía nada y bueno encontré esta historia que tenia inconclusa y me dije bueno que más da, hay que terminarla y pues esto es lo que resulto._

_Les agradezco tomarse su tiempo para leer mis locuras y gracias a todas aquellas que me sigue y me han puesto como favorita, gracias, espero pronto escribir algo nuevo y mas hot._

_Les pido disculpas si encuentran faltas de ortografía o de redacción, pero la verdad es que eso de escribir como se no se me da muy bien, jajaja._

_Nos vemos después y que tengan buenos días. :-)_


End file.
